Neighbors
by Haruki Aya
Summary: Slight AU. What if there was another person living at Villa Rosa the entire time, someone who got herself caught up in all the chaos? Slight Ashiya x OC/ Lucifer x OC.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Hataraku Maou sama**

**Sorry it's a bit short, it's just the beginning.**

* * *

She sighed, walking up the stairs to her room- Room 203. It was very quiet here, no one living in Villa Rosa except her. Well, at least until the next day.

Miki-T knocked on the door to her room as she was getting ready for work. She quickly pulled on a shirt and opened the door. "Yeah?"

"A pair of young men will be moving in today," the landlady said. "Foreigners."

She relaxed. "Oh. Okay. Tell them to contact me if they need anything. I'll say hello when I get off work."

Later that day, Miki-T appeared behind Satan and Alsiel as they were seeing their new room. "So you two want to stay here?"

_"It spoke!" _Alsiel gasped.

"She is the owner of the property and lives next door," the real estate agent explained.

"My name is Shiba Miki, but you may call me Miki-T."

_"I- it spoke!"_

A young woman lives at the end of the hall, she will introduce herself after she finishes work." The land landlady turned to leave. "She is a very good person, so be nice to her."

They heard a knock on their door that evening as they were settling in. Satan opened the door. Standing outside was a young woman, maybe in her early twenties. She had a slightly bored- but polite smile- on her face. "Are you the new tenants?" She had short black hair in a spiky ponytail, gold eyes that seemed more observant than her posture let on, and very well-endowed breasts.

He nodded. "I am Sadao Maou, and this is Ashiya Shiro."

"I'm Midori Akuma. Nice to meet you. My room's at the end of the hall, so just knock if you need anything, okay?"

He nodded, in shock that such a pretty young woman was living here.

* * *

A few hours later, Sadao passed out due to exhaustion. Akuma joined Ashiya outside as the ambulance carried his master away. "What happened?" she asked.

"I.. don't know," Ashiya said, still struggling with his Japanese.

"Do you have health insurance? That hospital trip's gonna be expensive."

"Health insurance?"

She sighed. "Do you have much money?"

He shook his head.

"Don't worry. I'll pay for it, okay? Your friend needs to get better, whatever happened."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Hataraku Maou Sama. Please don't expect me to give any more disclaimers.**

* * *

Maou had just been released. "To think that this body even requires the injestion of food," he muttered.

"Well, it is a human body," Ashiya commented.

"But to think that one infusion is worth an entire month's rent! That's what they call a 'ripoff' in this land!"

Suddenly, something hard hit Maou in the back of the head. "What the hell?!" He turned around to see a very angry Akuma.

"BAKA! How could you not eat, stupid?! You'll KILL yourself if you do thinkgs like this! If you guys didn't have enough money for food, I would have been happy to give you something until you found work!"

Neither of them knew how to respond to this. "Umm..."

"Just, go get a job, okay? I don't want to have to pay for your hospital bills for something this brain-dead." She then turned, but paused before leaving. "And get some better clothes. You stand out, a lot."

* * *

"Maou-sama, we need to discuss your spending habits," Ashiya said.

"What? Summer's around to corner, so we definitely need a fridge. And a washer's better than going to the laundromat in the long run, and I need a bicycle to get to work."

"I understand, but you could have at least paid in installments."

"I hate loans. They charge you extra money. I don't want to pay for something I can't touch."

"I see. And how do you suppose we survive on jelly, cucumbers and milk until payday?"

"We're not totally out of money. We could ask Akuma for help if it gets desperate."

"I'd rather not. We are already considerably indebted to her."

"Well, we could always eat leftovers from work."

That's when Ashiya went on his rant about fast food. "Gotta go! Lecture me later!"

"Wait! You're umbrella!" He watched Maou take off for work. "I suppose I should get ready as well."

While reading, Ashiya reflected on Akuma and all that she had done for them.

_"Here, let me show you how to cook. It'll make things easier on you."_

_"Hey, if you guys ever need extra cash, just stop my my store. I'll put you to work, and pay you for it."_

_"Umm... don't wear that. You look like an idiot."_

_"No, no. That's not how you use a washing machine. You do this."_

He sighed. "I suppose I should take up Midori-san on her offer."

He walked over to Akuma's workplace. She was a repair mechanic who could fix about anything- cars, electronics, even computers (sometimes).

The doorbell rang as he walked into the store. Akuma was behind the counter, working on someone's smart phone. "Hey, Ashiya. What's up?"

"Umm, remember what you said about if we needed extra money?"

"Oh yeah. I suppose all the stuff Maou's been buying's left you guys kinda broke, right?"

He nodded.

"All right, then! How does 300 yen an hour sound? I can have you work the front counter, maybe help re-stock my supplies."

He was just putting a box on one of the workshop's shelves when the ground started to shake. Akuma looked up from what she was doing. "An earthquake?"

The store closed an hour later. "Three hundred yen isn't very much," Ashiya commented.

"Then come in tomorrow. Be here earlier and you can work longer. Got it?"

Akuma walked into the MgRonald's on her way home. She normally stopped by to grab something. Never a burger, normally ice cream or an iced coffee.

"Hey, Chi-chan," Akuma said, smiling at the girl. "How's work today? I think I'll get a milkshake this time."

"Okay! That'll be 250 yen. Um, I spilled the fries today."

"Again?"

She nodded. "Ouch. Be more careful, kiddo."

At first, Chiho had been jealous Akuma lived near Maou, and worried that the older girl might steal him from her. But Akuma assured her she wasn't interested in Maou, and the two became good friends.


End file.
